


Take My Breath Away

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Spoilers, gay thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of 'The Unknown' Wirt desides to go back to find out where the unknown is and what it is with the help of the Mystery Shack Squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is the Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This story took forever to write but this is for AO3 user geekygirl12!!! Enjoy it sweetie!!!

The phrase ‘Take my breath away’ destroyed Wirt in a way after Halloween. Drowning was always scary but when you go to some.. dream world it seemed so odd.

He remembered vaguely what happened in that dream or maybe even a coma after Greg did something stupid and caused them both to nearly die. Did Wirt forgive Greg? Why wouldn’t he? Sure his mother and father’s divorce hurt him more than a lot of things in that dream did. The dreams had some hidden meaning to him for some odd reason.

Was Beatrice real? Bluebirds still weren’t smart enough to talk so that’s impossible. Pottsville? All that the terrible internet had to offer said it was fake. Now he was sitting on his bed, holding his clarinet loosely daydreaming about the tavern and the school and the boat ride they took.

“Wirt!! Wirt!!” Gregory yelled, bursting in the room without knocking- Typical Greg and going on and on about Old Lady Daniels and his frog. Wirt automatically ignore his brother’s ranting and continued to think. The high schooler turned to his sibling, who was looking through his tapes and still continuing to babble on and on about rock facts.

About a full minute passed until Wirt snapped out of his thoughts and cleared his throat. “Hey Greg?” he asked, stretching his long and very weak-looking arms. “Do you remember that dream we had on Halloween with the frogs and Beatrice and Alana and all that?” the elder continued, hoping he didn’t sound as insane as his little brother or a mental patient.

“Yeah I remember it!” the child grinned, getting his frog from his trousers and swinging Jason Funderburger around in front of him. “You saved the day and we met Fred the talking horse! Isn’t that the best!?” Gregory gasped, putting the frog on the ground before joining his sibling on his bed- not before jumping on it of course.

Suddenly, a force took over the clarinet player’s throat- choking him before he fell to the floor with a loud ‘thud’. An asthma attack probably or something along the lines of that. With a sudden shake of his wimpy arm, the clarinet player grabbed his inhaler and used it a little bit more then generously as he watched Greg continue to chase his frog around the room.

“Hey Greg..” Wirt asked once his temporary loss of breath was over and his heart resumed it’s normal ticking in his chest. “Would you ever go back to that forest? With Quincy and the schoolhouse and all of that? Even just to see Beatrice again?” the elder suggested, plopping onto his back with a sad, audible sigh.

Greg tilted his head at his brother in wide-eyed curiosity. “Why would you wanna see Beatrice again? She was just a bird, but a nice bird!” he insisted before plopping directly on the floor with a small ‘oof’. The older brother sighed, slapping a palm to his forehead in pure annoyance.

“It’s not that Greg.. what would you call that weird ‘dream’ we had? On halloween, I almost want to go back and see it again..” he muttered, wringing his hands together while mumbling some sort of poem. “To go back in time, to reverse the mystery within our history of a land I once knew…” he whispered.

Greg finally sat down, letting Jason Funderburger hop around as he pleased. “Why don’t we go back then?” he insisted, watching Wirt’s face light up with joy and curiosity. “That’s it! We can go back!!” the elder laughed, triumphantly pumping his fist in the air. “Come on Greg, we better go into town!” Wirt smiled before kicking his door open, starting his sibling.

“But Wirt.. how do we go back there? There’s no way to get there..” the younger of the duo exclaimed, lazily sliding off of his brother’s bed. “Remember the beast and how scary it was? It was all, ‘RAWR RAWR’ and then I defeated him!!!” Greg exclaimed with cheerfulness in his voice as he waddled to catch up with his brunette brother.

Wirt turned around dramatically, his horrible gnome halloween costume was back on and his cape fluttered with aid of his fan. “We can just go to that odd shack in the woods! That sounds like a great idea!” he exclaimed, thrusting his hand in the air with a cocky smirk. “What was it called…” the older one asked, tapping his index finger against his palm. “The Mystery something.. the mystery mobile?” he asked.

The chubby younger sibling curiously looked at his brother “The Mystery Hack! One time when we went there I saw a goat and a pig taped together? Hey Wirt! We should tie US together!!” he cheered, getting ignored by his brother.

“Not now Greg..” Wirt began with a look of determination sparkling in his eyes. “We have to go to the Mystery Shack!” he declared before grabbing his brother and rushing out the door to another adventure, into the unknown once again.


	2. Descending into the Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter of Take My Breath Away, Wirt and Greg meet the infamous Mystery Twins as they plan out their adventure.

Dipper sat on the counter of the Mystery Shack (nicknamed the Mystery Hack due to the ‘S’ falling off the sign) reading the ‘3’ book. Now that he had finally stolen it back from his step-uncle, he wanted to analyze it more and absorb all the information inside it and memorize it.

Sleepless nights passed where he would just read and read until he fell asleep with the book on his face, occasionally sprinkled with drool that Mabel would laugh at later in the day. His twin, practically flew into the room to shake her brother by the shoulders while screeching about “Several Timez” the literally terrifying copy-pasted boy band she has obsessed about earlier that summer. The braced crafts woman's voice bounced throughout the tiny store “Dipper! Dipper!! Candy and Grenda found the boys again!! The boys are back baby!!” she yelped excitedly, practically tossing her brother in the air.

Dipper sighed, waiting the two minutes that it took Mabel to actually calm down from one of her ‘boy crazy fits’ the last one was caused by some random guy who was tall and buff, with a younger redheaded brother that wandered into the Mystery Shack asking for directions to some nearby town that was obsessed with zombies and witches. “Mabel, that was your adventure. Not mind.” he reminded her with a roll of the eyes “Besides, didn’t one of them start making out with a tree or something?” the shorter brother teased.

“That is not funny Dipper!” Mabel scolded, putting her hands on her hips sassily. “I think that little brothers should respect their sisters and their passions! Especially their passions for fashions!” she ranted, shaking her brother by the shoulders once again. Before the braced lunatic could finish her scolding the door quickly kicked open and two boys, one about Dipper’s age quickly came running in.

Wirt paused, making eye contact with the odd boy with the pine tree hat for what felt like a year but in reality was about ten full seconds. “Hey, hey! We need your help with something and we heard from a reliable source that you could help us!” The gnome-costume wearing loser announced, hearing his little brother echo “Yeah, reliable source!”

The two groups of siblings looked at each other until Dipper finally stepped forward. “We possibly could.. why are you asking?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and sifting his hand through his vest carefully. The book couldn't get into the wrong hands, hooves, flippers or whatever.

The gnome-ish boy looked down at his brother who was oddly wearing a teapot on his head before they nodded in unison. “My name is Wirt, and this is my little brother Greg. We heard of you guys before, but we have kind of a problem on our hands…” he admitted with a nervous lopsided shrug.

Mabel finally withdrew from the silence “What kind of problem is it? If it’s a problem involving paranormal diddlies, you go to Dipper here” she explained, nudging her brother to the point he nearly fell over. “If you want all kind of fun stuff like sweaters and hot gluing and pigs you come to me, Mabel!” the female twin cheered with a shiny braces-filled smile, making Greg’s smile widen as a response.  
  
“Wirt!! You could play with Dipper while me and Maple can work on fun stuff!!” Greg cheered, taking his ‘elephant costume’ off of his head with Jason Funderburger inside and making it ‘walk’ across the hardwood floor. “Then you can tell Dipper about how you like boys and the unknown!!!” the younger sibling admitted, causing all the older people’s faces to tint red. Especially Wirt’s.

Dipper sighed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly “What’s the unknown?” he asked, motioning for the taller boy to follow him, ignoring the odd child’s blurt about Wirt’s blatant homosexuality. “I’d like to hear about it!” the future mystery investigator hummed, watching the junior high-schooler slowly slink forward before they left the room, leaving Mabel and Greg alone.

The sweater-wearing girl and the over creative boy were left alone in silence while the two elders (or more mature) were babbling about mysteries and illusions. “So Greg…” Mabel began, her smile fading by the second. “Do you like pigs?” she asked plainly, she was never very good when it came legitimate conversation.

Quickly, Greg nodded with the same small smile on his face that he came in with before he casually threw his frog on the floor to give it some room to roam. “Hey Maple! Wanna see Jason Funderburger’s stomach glow? When we saw Lorna and Wirt saved her with a bell and then Jason Funderburger gobbled up the bell!!” he giggled as he picked up the innocent frog and began to shake it violently, and sure enough it’s stomach glowed like Rudolph’s nose.

“Oh my gosh!! He would love my pig!!” Mabel exclaimed, running to her room to grab Waddles, her pet pig who had probably wandered off somewhere to find food or something. This gave Greg plenty of time to wander around the strange new room. Slowly the small child wandered around, there was a rickety old vending machine with candy inside, some sort of scary metal man which he knew not to get too close

Starting with the two angsty teens, all the older people of their small group slowly dispersed back into the ‘gift shop’ section of the Mystery Shack only to find that Greg had completely destroyed the room. Before anyone could say anything, Dipper took a rolled up map from Wirt’s hands. “Attention everybody! We’re going… into the Unknown” he announced as a collective gasp took over the place.


	3. Descending into the Unknown

A few minutes later, the group had created a small huddle with Dipper on the outside barking orders. “Wirt! Mabel! I need you to get an axe, food and that boat Old Man McGuckett left here.. I’ll stay here with Greg and teach him the plan…” the male twin explained, giving his sister a nod to go show Wirt where the supplies were.

“So! We’re gonna go back to the Unknown right?!” Greg asked, his voice a high and excited squeak. “Right? Right? That Maple is really nice and she’s gonna show me her pig!!” the little boy cheerfully exclaimed, a smile forming on his rosy cheeks.

Quickly Dipper rolled his eyes, he wasn’t as good with children as he apparently seemed. Time babies? Sure, he could handle them with a snap of his skinny fingers but actual seven year-olds? That was the true mystery. “You do know her name is Mabel.. right?” he asked, opening his vest pocket and showing Greg the ‘3’ book with a cautionary expression. “Greg, please tell me about The Unknown.. I’ll give you candy?” he proposed, crossing his arms.

“Okay! The Unknown is this big and scary place where I defeated the Beast which had tons of icky little holes inside it! Then Wirt and I met Beatrice and Lorna and Auntie Whispers and Miss Longtree and all of the little animals!!” the child exclaimed as Dipper wrote this down in the Journal under one of its many blank pages.

The sound of Dipper’s pen scratching and filling the paper with every word that Greg babbled from the beast, to cloud city to FrogLand- whatever or wherever those things are. For some reason the more this information the overly excited rugrat seemed to spew only powered Dipper’s ideas of going into The Unknown.

While Dipper and Greg were discussing the Unknown, Wirt and Mabel were upstairs colorfully discussing something. “Hey Wirt! Didja ever try to shove a gummy bear up your nose?” the sweater-wearing seamstress asked from her bed, swinging her legs excitedly with a ever-so-constant grin on her face.

“No.. can’t say that I have..” Wirt responded while rumbling through a trunk, occasionally fixing his ‘gnome hat’ with a roll of the eyes. “What else did Dipper want?” the poet asked with a raised eyebrow before turning to face the braced space case.

Quickly, Mabel removed an overly-complicated list from her sweater pocket and let it drop to the floor with a fluttery ‘plop’ the list must of been about a foot and a half long in handwriting that must of belonged to Dipper. “He wants a flashlight, you, Greg and Myself and possibly a compass.” she read before crumpling the list into a ball and tossing it on the bed opposite of her own.

“Good, we have all of those things.. maybe we go find Dipper and give him the stuff?” the mousy-haired expert on The Unknown suggested, gaining a nod from Mabel as they stood up and began to walk down the stairs.

The sound of clomping shoes filled the stairway as Great Uncle “Grunkle” Stan stopped the female twin and her friend in their tracks. “Mabel sweetie, where are you going with all this? Also, who’s the gnome?”  he asked, putting his block-like hands at his sides in peaking curiosity.

As a response, Mabel looked at her grunkle dead in the eyes and smiled “We were just going on a walk with Dipper and Greg… That’s all!!” she exclaimed with bits of sweat dripping down her forehead as Stan’s gaze stiffened. Normally the old man could see though a lie, just because he was old didn’t mean he was stupid.

“Alright sweetie pie… don’t hurt yourself and make sure that blockhead brother of yours doesn't do anything too stupid like clog this dimension with black turtles or something’ ” the old man agreed, ruffling his niece's hair as the two kids ran into the next room.


	4. Not Legitimate Content

Alright, so instead of this being a  _real_  chapter I have a few things to say.

  * **One.)** Thank you all for the nice words and kudos you've given me. At this point in time the story is 1/5 of the way done, the last chapter was intended to be twice as long but I felt like it needed an update because the Over the Garden Wall fandom is slowly shrinking.  Not to mention how long it was and I felt bad for geekygirl.



* * *

 

  * **Two.)** As much as I love being praised, please don't make comments about shipping in this fic. Pinecest will not and never will be canon. Same with Dipper/Wirt. In this Wirt is transmale,biromantic asexual, Dipper is bisexual and Mabel is pansexual, Greg is too young to know what he likes and will not be regarded whatsoever for any sexual or romantic orientation. Wirt has aesthetic attraction towards Dipper and that's it.



* * *

 

  * **Three.)** For the love of god please don't make random comments about a certain quote in the comments. Yeah, Dipper said something that I probably didn't intend to be funny. I like to know you liked it but then I got twenty+ inboxes about how I said Wirt was a blatant homosexual was a joke, and yes that joke was rude. I apologise for how that sounded and if I had offended anybody.



* * *

 

  * **Four.)** This story, along with two others will be taking a hiatus while I create a small collection of UNFINISHED works and drabbles that I made just to get them out of my Google Drive. Sometimes I'm sick of seeing the story 'Inner Ninja-Dipper and Mermando' in my drive repeatedly. This packet will pander to several different fandoms with different ships and will remain unedited.



 

Thank you so much for your kind words and support. Feel free to tell me how much of a piece of shit I am.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys read my big sputtle in SToTM, I stated that there will be a GF/OTGW Crossover in the future called something else but I changed the name because Google Docs is being a butt at the moment! 
> 
> This work will probably be a few chapters and has spoilers for both series and some gay thoughts buT ENJOY!!!
> 
> Always accepting Kudos and Requests!


End file.
